The Broken Hearted Twin
by KLF Salvatore Mikaelson
Summary: Starts with Season 2 at the ice rink. A mysterious girl shows up at almost every fight and either helps of attacks Derek. bad summary i know but give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

**Ice Rink**

"He told me about the hunters" Boyd says to Scott

"And that's not enough for you to say no" Scott asks but Boyd sits there quietly

"Whatever you want there are other ways to get it" Scott says

"I just don't want to eat lunch alone everyday" Boyd says

"If your looking for friends you can do a lot better than Derek" Scotts says

"That really hurt Scott" Derek says walking onto the ice with Isaac and Erica by his side causing Scott to turn in surprise "I mean if you're going to review me at least take a consensus." Derek says

"Erica," Derek continues "How's life been since we met" Derek asks Erica

"Hmm, in a word.." she takes a short pause before saying "transformative" then she growls showing her canines

"Isaac?" Derek asks

"Well I'm a little bombed about being a fugitive but other than that I'm great" Isaac answers

"Hold on this isn't exactly a fair fight" Scott says "Then go home Scott" Derek says smiling then Derek give Erica and Isaac a look. They start to go over to Scott ready to attack. Scott crouches down and punches the ice causing it to crack.

"I meant fair for them" Scott says looking up and he is wolfed out. He growls loudly then throws Isaac across the rink and then throws Erica in to the ice smoother outer thingy.(lol I'm like so serious right now)

They two comtinue to attack Scott and he continues to throw them around like rag doll until he finally thinks "I've had enough of playtime" and knocks those two out. Derek looks down smiling

"Don't you get it! He's not doing it for you he just adding to his own power. It's all about him he makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift. When all he's done is turned you into a bunch of guard dog" He growls then slides them across the ice and the stop at Derek's feet

"It true! It is all about power" He says then walks across the ice letting it claws out and his eyes glowing red. He rolls his neck around a couple of time before letting his wolf face out

When he makes it to Scott he head butts him and swipes his claws across Scotts stomach causing him to groan out in pain. He punches him three times before Scott pushes him back.

Scott and Derek stop there fight and turn to the girl that has landed in the middle of the ice crouched down growling.

"Oh look Scotty boy is going to get some help" Derek mocks as the girl runs at Derek but Derek throws her back easily.

"Well Scott at least you fight better than her" Derek says looking towards Scott as he points to the girl laying on the ground.

"Are you goi…" Derek says but cuts himself off when he looks over there and no one is there. The next thing that happens is Derek screams out in pain as the girl claws out his back until Derek passes out and the girl throws him across the ice next to Isaac and Erica

"Who are you" Scott asks the girl as she wipes the blood on her shirt.

"The broken heart twin" She says then looks up at Boyd "The bite is not a gift but since you already took it. This is not one you can return" The girl says then turns and runs away

The thing is the whole time she was fighting they never say her face only her curly blonde hair and her red eyes proving she was a werewolf and a alpha at that.

"You accepted the bite" Scott asks and Boyd jumps down from his seat and shows the healing bite to Scott.

Stiles

Stiles digs his way out of the dumpster rubbing his head that is throbbing from getting hit in the head.

"That bitch" Stiles mutters then jumps out of the dumpster

* * *

**Day Later Night of the Lacrosse game**

"Stilinski, Where's Stilinski?" the coach asks as he looks around but can't find him. He starts looking in the stand trying to find some one to play until his eyes land on Boyd. Long story short he was put in the game

Swimming pool scene

Stiles is holding Derek up in the pool as a Kanima circles the pool. The girl drops from walks in the room and squats down by the pool her hair covering her face. She watches Derek and Stiles as they float in the pool the Kanima walks towards her slowly but she doesn't pay it any attention.

"The thing it's behind you run. It can paralyzed you and kill you RUN" Stiles tells the girl but she doesn't listen she just looks at them.

"Death doesn't bother me. I'm just the broken hearted girl twin" She says then flashes her red eyes but her hair is in the way. The kanima slashes her on the back of the neck but nothing happens to her she stands and kicks the Kanima across the pool. He hit's the wall and screeches before running back at her but she is gone.

"Who was that girl" Stiles asks Derek

"How the hell am I suppose to know" Derek asks growling

"We have to call Scott" Derek says as Stiles barely holds him up.

* * *

If i have alot of reviews i will update faster


	2. Chapter 2

The night at the police station

"It's like a freaking Halloween party every full moon. Except for you Stiles what do you turn into" Matt asks

"Abominable Snowman but uhh its more of a winter time thing. You know seasonal" Stiles says sarcastically. Matt nods his head towards Stiles and Jackson paralyzes him causing him to fall on Derek.

"Hey" Scott says and Stiles mutters "Bitch" as he falls and Scott makes a move towards Jackson but Jackson holds up his claws making a don't even think about it motion.

"Get him off of me" Derek says

"Ohh I don't know Derek. I think you to make a pretty good pair. It must kinda suck though to have all that power taking away with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not use to feeling this helpless" Matt taunts

"I still got some teeth. Why don't you get a little closer huh we'll see how helpless I am" Derek says

"Yea bitch" Stiles voice croaks as he lays on top of Derek just as a car pulls up "Is that her" Matt asks refering to Scotts mom

"Do what I tell you to and I want hurt her. I want even let Jackson near her" Matt says

"Scott don't trust him" Stiles says and Matt snatches Stiles off Derek and puts his foot to Stiles throat saying "Does this work better for you" as he press down cutting off Stiles oxygen

"Ok just Stop. STOP!" Scott says

"Then do what I tell you to" Matt says

"Ok. Alright. Just STOP" Scotts yells as Matt keeps pressing his foot into Stiles throat till he choking gasping for breathe. He finally lets up moving back a little

"You" he points to Jackson with the gun "Kick him in there" he says pointing to Stiles and Derek

"You" He says to Scott "With me"

They walk to the front and Scott says "Mom" just as she walks in the door looking around

"Oh! You scared me where is every…" She cuts herself off when she sees the gun pointed at Scott

"Mom just do what he says he promised he wouldn't hurt you" Scott says and Melissa's face you can she is scared

"He's right" Matt says then Scott turns to him and Matt shoots him in the abdomen area and Melissa screams

Skip some shit (Matt has already locked her up and is back with Jackson, Scott, Derek, and Stiles.)

"The evidence is gone why don't you just go" Scott asks

"You think the evidence mattered that much. I want the book" Matt says

"What? What book" Scott asks

"The bestiary not just a few pages. I want the entire thing" Matt says as Stiles and Derek share a look

"I don't have it. It's Gerard's. What do you want it for anyway" Scott asks

"I need answers" Matt says quietly

"Answers to what" Scott asks getting annoyed

"To this" Matt says holding his shirt up and his side is like Jackson's kanima skin and Scotts jumps back a little.

Stiles is on the floor looking like WTF and Derek is just looking unfazed by the problem. At that moment a girl with blonde hair falls from the roof with her hair covering her face and her red eyed glowing.

She is crouched on the floor looking at Matt through her hair. She stands up slowly looking at Matt.

"The reason your side looks like that is because you broke the rules Matt. The Kanima is meant to do the killing but you are taking his job" the girl says then runs at him. Jackson comes in at that moment slashes the girl on the back of the neck. Instead of falling to the floor paralyzed she stops and starts laughing.

"What are you" Matt asks backing away

"A broken hearted girl" She says then walks up to Jackson and roars loudly in his face. Jackson whimpers falling to his knees holding his head screaming

"What did you do to him" Matt asks angrily then lifts the guns and shoots her once. She looks down at her shoulder where the bullet landed then looks at Matt and keeps walking to him. Matt shoots her three more times but she just keeps moving.

"Why can't you be paralyzed or hurt by the bullets" Scott asks and the girl turns to him.

"What is the most painful thing in the world" she asks looking at all four people in the room

"To feel like your drowning" Matt says when the girls looks at him

"To experience torture" Scott says when the girl looks at him

"To watch your mother died" Stiles says when the girl looks down at him and Derek and Stiles has tears in his eyes.

"Close but no" she says then looks to Derek. He looks around for a minute then whispers "a broken heart"

"Correct" she says "You can get over a broken heart because someone will fix it for you but if it keeps getting broken and repaired. Eventually you want be able to put it back together." She says and Jackson is still whimpering and screaming on the floor in the corner

"If you have no heart then you have no soul and with no soul you feel no pain" She says then Jackson stops whimpering and they all turn to Jackson who is now standing on his feet as a full out Kanima. They then all shift there head back to the girl but she is gone.

"Where did she go" Matt asks and they are looking around but find no trace of her.

"Find her kill her" Matt says to Jackson and he slithers out of the room quickly

* * *

Review please I would like to know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**The night in the woods when Allison continuously shot Boyd **

"You owe me a new bow" Allison says

"You owe me and explanation" her father says

"For what" Allison asks sounding like a bitch as she looks the bow over then throws it down "I caught them. Me." she continues as she dials a phone number

"Caught came very close to kill and that's not the way we do this" He says

"maybe its not the way you do it. I think my way worked out pretty well" she says

"Allison.." she cuts him off by raising her hand then brings the phone to her ear "Hey grandpa it me! We got our two runaways call us back" she says to her grandpa's voice mail

"What" she asks to her father (Now let that to been me my mama would've beat my ass with the closet thing to her)

"That's the first time you've ever called him that

"Yeah and it may be the last" a girl with blonde hair covering her face and red eyes glowing says from across the field. Allison and Chris both grab a gun and aim it at the girl

"Who are you and what do you want" Chris asks

"I'm the broken hearted girl and what I want is for Gerard Argent to SUFFER" she roars the last word violently. She walks towards them letting her claws extend and they are sharper and longer than any werewolves claws.

Allison starts shooting the gun at the girl never missing a shot but the girl kept coming like she didn't feel it.

"What the hell" Chris says but never shoots a bullet at her. Allison finally ran out of bullet and pulled out 2 knives ready to fight the girl.

"Allison STOP" Chris says but Allison ignores him and she runs at the girl. The girl throws Allison back and she lands at her father's feet. She grunts in pain then tries to get up but Chris holds her down with his foot

"I said STOP ALLISON" he yells at her and when he looks back up at the girl she is standing two feet away from them picking bullets out of herself.

"You know" the girl begins "the day when they are together the kanima rein will end and that is the very same day Gerard Argent will suffer" the girl says her eyes still glowing

"Who is 'they'" Chris asks

"The werewolves and the hunters of course" the girl says then throws the bullets on Allison. Chris looks down at his daughter and removes his foot

"What are you" he asks looking back up at the girl but she is gone. His head snaps to the hills where the sound of howling it's full of pain and heartbreak and most of all you can tell its lonely

* * *

**The night at the warehouse**

"Not yet sweetheart" Gerard says to Allison when the kanima grabs her

"What are you doing" Allison asks

"He doing what he came here to do" Scott says and his face is all wolfy like

"Then you know" Gerard says to Scott

"What's he talking about" Allison asks

"He's dying" a girl with blonde hair says walking into the warehouse wearing a sports bra and shorts no shoes her hair still covers her face. The hair on her head is shorter than last time and a different shade of blonde.

"He wants the bite so the supernatural can heal his cancer" the girl says then stops right in the middle of every one

"Who the hell are you" Gerard asks and the girls growls loudly at him then runs at him

The kanima drops Allison and runs at the girl slashing her on the back of the neck. The girls falls to her knees and finally hit's the floor paralyzed at Gerard's feet.

"Foolish girl" he says then kicks her over on her back and he revealing a paralyzed Erica.

"Erica" the werewolves shout at the same time Gerard shouts "How the hell did you get out"

"I think some of you may have been expecting me" the girl with blonde hair covering her face says when she falls from the ceiling landing in the middle of everybody. She is wearing the same thing Erica is wearing.

"It time for the kanima's rein to died and for his master to suffer" the girl growls out walking to Gerard bare foot and her red eyes glowing from behind her hair. Her claws extend on both her feet and toes.

The kanima runs at her swiping the back of her neck. She is unfazed by the scratch and jumps up kicking the kanima across the room. He screeches and runs back at the girl she runs at him she swipes the kanima repeatedly then kick him back.

Meanwhile Scott has forced Scott to make Derek give him the bite. When he receives the bite he starts laughing and lowers the crossbow he has pointed at Allison.

Everyone turns there attention to the kanima and the girl when she roars in his face. The kanima whimpers falling to the floor holding his head.

"What the hell are you" every one asks at the same time

"Let me tell you all a story maybe some of you will know me" she says

"When I was six years old I use to be friends with a werewolf until my grandfather killed him saying our family aren't friends with werewolves. That very same day he made me choose family or werewolves. I chose both and he said you can only have one. I went to bed ignoring him and cried myself to sleep over my best friend." she says with her back to the group and the kanima is still whimpering on the floor behind her.

"I woke up the next morning in the woods by myself and a note that said if you want to be friends with mutts then forget family. That broke my heart a little that day. I live in the woods for 9 years all on my own never knew where to go until I meet a guy. He said he had no family only a sister left and I got to know him and we fell in love or I fell in love. We were together for 6 months and once we had sex he left me saying I was nothing to him and I never will mean anything to him." she says then flips her hair over so its flowing down her back but her back is still to them.


	4. Chapter 4

"That was the day the other half of my heart broke leaving me feeling alone worth nothing even though I was worth nothing I didn't want to feel like it. Three weeks later an alpha bites me while I was walking through the woods hunting. Hell you know nothing happened to me but something really did happen." She turns around slowly and her face is scaly like a kanima and her eyes are red like a werewolf but they have they slits in them like a reptile.

Everyone moves back a couple of steps even Gerard.

"If you are a kanima how are you in control of yourself" Allison asks

"Well my master was an alpha werewolf and while I was transforming into a kanima. I was half myself and half the kanima. I killed him taking his power over me, his werewolf abilities, and his alpha power" she says smiling

"If a kanima can kill its master it will turn into a werewolf and it will remain half kanima. I am half werewolf half kanima and I'm and alpha at that" she says smirking.

The girl then changes back to her human appearance shocking everyone around her. She is identically to Allison Argent except with blonde hair

"Hello I am Ashley Argent, the heart broken twin and now since Gerard is suffering I am just a little bit happier" She says smiling but it's filled with pain

"I'm not in pain I got what I want" he says holding up his arm that is dripping a black liquid

"What the hell is happening to me" he asks but everyone is frozen looking at the twin of Allison but Derek, Chris, and Allison have tears in there eyes. Jackson stands up in front of her looking at Gerard confused. Everyone then turns there head to Gerard as the liquids flow from his eyes, nose, and ears.

"What the hell is happening to me" Gerard asks again

"Everyone said Gerard had a plan" Scott begins "I had a plan too" he continues

Gerard fishes out the little container with his meds in them and pours them in his hand. He crushes them in his hand before shouting "Mountain Ash". He falls to his knees and starts choking eventually he throws up the black liquid then falls to the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me" Derek asks Scott from his place on the floor

"because you may be a alpha but your not my alpha" Scott says then everyone's head whips around to Gerard as he starts moving still spitting up the black liquid.

"Kill them, KILL THEM ALL" he says to the kanima. Jackson was about to attack but Stiles chose that moment to drive his jeep in. He was about to hit Ashley but she did a backwards flip over the jeep and Stiles ended up hitting Jackson

"Did I get him" Stiles asks Lydia with his eyes closed. Jackson jumps on top of the car hissing at him. Stiles then screams trying to get out when Lydia gets out he climbs out through her side and runs to Scott as Lydia stands in front of the Kanima saying "Jackson" while holding his house key up

"Lydia" Stiles shouts trying to run at Lydia but Scott holds him back. Jackson looks at the key and starts to change back as remembers when he gave her that key. He takes the key from her looking at it then looks at her with love in his eyes. He steps back from Lydia until he is in front of Stiles jeep Peter and Derek run at Jackson claws extended.

Derek shoves his claws in Jackson stomach then peter shoves his claws in Derek's back lifting him up. Everyone around him gasps in shock and hurt as Jackson chokes. They drop him and he starts to fall to the floor choking but Lydia catches him as he falls. They whispers words to each other and eventually he dies in Lydia's arms. Lydia cries as she lays his body back on the ground and the scales on his face disappear.

Lydia stands crying then turns and walks away crying Stiles goes to walk to her but stops when he see Jackson's claws strapping against the ground. Lydia hears them and turns around watching Jackson. His eyes snap open revealing bright blue eyes and he starts to rise slowly standing up. He leans his head back and roars loudly then his claws retract along with his canines. He turns his head and looks around surprised and back to normal.

Lydia runs and hugs Jackson as everyone stands back looking at him shocked.

Ashley chooses that moment to walk up to her father and Allison. They pull her into a hug saying how much they missed her and they thought she was dead. Allison was apologizing for shooting her. Stiles turns and looks at the blonde confused

"Who is the blonde and why does she look like Allison" Stiles asks Scott

"You know the girl that calls herself the broken heart twin" Scott asks and Stiles nods "Well apparently she is Allison's sister Ashley Argent." Scott says still in a little bit of shock

Jackson walks over to Ashley and tapes her on the shoulder. The girl turns around and Jackson balls his fist up placing it up over his heart then fall to one knee bowing his head.

"What is he doing" Allison and Lydia asks at the same time

"He is pledging his allegiance to her pack" Derek says and they nod

"Erica finally stands up after the paralytic toxins wear off and she walks over to Ashley saying thank you for saving me.

"You're welcome but Erica we have to find Boyd" Ashley says smiling and Erica nods then walks over to Derek and Isaac

"I'm sorry" Erica says then Derek nods

Jackson stands and moves back over to Lydia smiling. Ashley walks over to Derek with her hands behind her back and her face emotionless. When she stops in front of Derek she looks into his eyes as her claws extends slowly. She strikes fast swiping him across the face leaving claw marks across his face.

"Ahhh" Derek roars in pain but doesn't do anything. She swipes his legs from under him and Derek falls flat on his back. Ashley crouches down next to Derek looking him over with a smile but not a happy smile. Everyone looks at her confused and Stiles in in full out shock mode because Derek didn't attack her back.

"Derek Hale, I forgive you but I still hate you. I know why you did it but I hate you for what you did" the girl says tears in her eyes to Derek and he has tears flowing down his face everyone is confused and shocked. "I'm Sorry" Derek whispers out brokenly

"What the hell" Stiles asks quietly to himself and Scott seems to get it

"How do you know Derek and why are you forgiving him" Allison ask at the same time Chris asks "How do you know him"

"He's the guy she fell in love with" Scott says not truly believing it causing all heads to snap to him "and i think he was in love with her too".

"WHAT?!" Everyone asks Chris and Allison being the loudest. She stands up and walks over to her father and sister.

"I'm ready to go" she says and they nod going to get in the truck but she stops them saying wait and runs outside. She returns on a sleek black motorcycle stopping beside Chris's SUV.

"I'm ready" she says and they nod getting into the truck. Chris drives away but Ashley doesn't follow immediately

"Thank you Peter" She says then puts her helmet on and follows her father

"What did she thank me for" Peter asks and they shrug leaving

* * *

**THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE ON INTO SEASON 4 IF YOU WANT IT TO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hale house next morning**

"You haven't told him everything yet have you" Peter asks talking slowly

"What do you mean" Isaac asks

"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack" Peter ask "So he could strength his power and pack with number" peter continues

"When there is a new alpha people take notice" Peter says

"People like who" Isaac asks "What is this? What does this mean?" Isaac asks pointing to the door

"Its there symbol and it means there coming" Derek says stepping forward

"Who" Isaac asks

"Alphas" Ashley says walking out of the woods wearing black skinny jeans and a black baby doll tee but still no shoes

"More than one" Erica asks her

"Yea a pack of them" she says walking forward

"An Alpha pack and there not coming.." Peter says standing up

"There already here" Ashley finishes for Peter

"So darling why did you thank me last night" Peter asks turning to Ashley and she smirks

"For killing Kate, that bitch helped kill my best friend" she says sadly but there is a since of happiness in her voice

"My pleasure darling" Peter says smiling at the girl "but how did you know it was me" he asks and she smirks not bothering to answer him

"Why are you here" Isaac asks

"To tell you something" she says

"Tell us what" Derek asks looking her in the eyes

"That when the alpha pack mentions the girl that is a werewolf and something else pretend you don't know its me. all they will know is that i'm a hunter and Allison's long lost twin" Ashley says

"Why don't you want them to know about you" Derek asks and Peter is watching her intently

"The alpha pack has heard of me but all they know is that I'm a lone alpha. They also know I can take any kind of pain even wolfs bane and Deucalion either wants that power on his side or to kill it" Ashley says and Peters mouth drops along with Derek

"They look for me everywhere they go and when I meet them I will kill them" She says smiling evilly

"And Derek you call me Psycho" Peter says to Derek. Ashley turns to Peter and walks to him placing both hands on his shoulder

"Hmm, Why do you think I'm Psycho" she asks turning her head to the side like Lydia does

"You think you can go against a pack of Alphas and win" Peter smirks and Ashley glares at him letting a claw out then cuts peter across the back of the neck.

"Holy Shit" Peter curses as he falls back against the tree paralyzed and he glares up at the girl

"Don't doubt me Peter and you are psycho" she says "Also Peter when you heal completely I want a fight between me and you" she says then turns to Derek and Isaac who are looking at her shocked.

"So how much of a kanima are you" Derek asks her at the same time Peter asks "why"

"I have the paralytic toxins but I can control it, I can be a little bit scaly, and my kanima speed and strength combine with my werewolf abilities making me way stronger and faster than any kanima or werewolf" she says then turns to Peter saying "Because you killed Laura and I don't want to fight you while your weak that's not fair" she says smirking

"Ashley did you get the CD" Derek asks and she says "Yeah" then turns walking away

"Did you like it" Derek asks and she says "nope I hated it" then she starts running and disappears leaving Derek smiling

"What are you smiling for" Peter asks

"She said she hated the CD I made her" Derek says

"And your happy about that" Isaac asks looking at Derek weirdly

"Her heart skipped a beat when she said it" Derek says smiling

"Wow that's nice now can somebody help me" Peter says from his spot on the ground

**Back at Derek's apartment**

**DPOV**

I placed a paralyzed peter on the couch in my apartment

"So Derek how did you meet that 'lovely' girl" Peter asks and Isaac and Erica heads snap up wanting to hear as well

"It all started in New York when I was with Laura" I say and Erica and Isaac sit on the couch across from Peter

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_I was walking out the grocery store to my car when a blonde girl ran into me knocking me down._

_"I'm so sorry" she says scrambling to get up and helping me pick up the groceries_

_"Its okay I should have been watching to and I could have dodged you" I say then look up and I find myself looking into her beautiful gray eyes. They were beautiful even though I could see the pain and loneliness in them._

_"Are you okay" I asks her and she nods standing up handing me the bags I drop._

_"Are you okay, I mean I did run into you pretty hard" she says_

_"No I'm fine" I tell her with a smile_

_"I have to go bye" she says looking behind me frantically and her heart beat speeding up. She then takes off running fast as she could carrying a heavy backpack just as I hear a man shout "stop her she is stealing. Some one stop her"_

_Three men run past me after the girl but she is to far gone for them to catch her. I put the food in my car and walked in the store about to pay for the food the girl stole but when I reached for my wallet it was gone._

_"What the hell" I say as I pat myself all over trying to find my wallet but its not there._

_"Damn that girl is good" I say then go to my car and drive home. I carry the groceries upstairs and give them to Laura saying "I'll be back" she nods and I leave running back to the grocery store parking lot._

_I found her scent easily and followed it for 2 miles until I came upon an abandon house. I went up to the house and knocked on the door I waited a while then I heard quiet footsteps coming towards the door. No one open the door but I heard the heartbeat pick up and a quiet gasp._

_"I know you're there can you just open the door" I asks but she doesn't move from her spot._

_"I'm not going to turn you in to the police I just want my wallet back" I say then I hear her shuffle a little bit the lock clicks and the door open. The girl that ran into me opens the door her heart still pounding._

_"I don't have your wallet" she says but I can hear her heart skip a beat_

_"Your lying" I say and she just stares at me before reaching for something in the corner. She passes me my wallet repeatly saying "I'm sorry"_

_"What's your name" I asks really wanting to know_

_"Ashley" she says hesitantly. I look in my wallet and she all the cash is gone from my wallet._

_"Where are your parents" I ask and she looks down with tears in her eyes_

_"I don't know" she says then tears slide down her face and she trys to shut the door but I stop it pushing it back open._

_"What do you mean you don't know" I asks growling slightly_

_"I've been alone for a long time" she says wiping tears away then puts on emotionless mask. It made me angry to know she was abandon by her parents with no where to go and that she bottles up her emotions_

_"Why didn't you go to the police and they could of found your parents or found you some where to stay" I ask_

_"None of your business" she says then tries to shut the door again but I want let her_

_"If you ever want to talk or eat just come to this address" I say then hand her a piece of paper I just wrote my address on._

**_Flashback ends_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previous Chapter**

**_"Why didn't you go to the police and they could of found your parents or found you some where to stay" I ask_**

_**"None of your business" she says then tries to shut the door again but I want let her**_

_**"If you ever want to talk or eat just come to this address" I say then hand her a piece of paper I just wrote my address on.**_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"What made you want to help a girl that robbed you" Isaac asks and I see peter may knows something but is not sure

"I don't know some in me wanted to help that girl even though she robbed me" I say from my place leaning against the wall

"How long before you saw her again" Erica asks

"Actually I saw her the next day but she didn't know that" I say smiling

**_Flashback_**

_I was outside her house earlier that morning in the woods watching for her. I waited for a hour before I says her. She came out the house wearing a blue tank top, black jeans, a pair of white Nike's, and a black leather jacket. If I didn't know about her parents I would of though she was from a good family the way she smiled._

_She walked around the house and got one of the dirt bikes. She hit the road with a small backpack on her back so I followed her through the woods. She surprised me when she arrived at a school and went to class ignoring everybody. I sat outside in a tree as the day went on she didn't speak to anybody and the only time she did talk was when the teacher asked a question._

_For the next five days I watched her I found out she was very smart. A girls car wouldn't start at school and she fixed it. When she got home she went around the house and started working on the frame of a dirt bike. I later realized she was re-building one and sold it to a guy for five hundred bucks._

_Right after she sold the bike she went for a run in the woods jumping up occasionally. I was running behind her but I hit a trip wire and got very sharp sticks embedded in my back._

_"ahh" I scream out and she turns around walking back to me smirking_

_"So why were you following me" she asks leaning against a tree_

_"I don't know, there is something about you" I say trying to pull the sticks out my back. She sighs and walks around me and pull out all 5 sticks dropping them to the ground_

_"So tell me Mr. Hale why I should trust you" she asks placing the sticks in her backpack_

_"Because I want to help" I say and she smirks_

_"People have said that before" she says then starts to walk back to the house and I get up and follow her._

_"Well I know what its like to not have family the only person I have left is my sister" I say as we walk back_

_"Yes well your family didn't leave you on purpose they were burned to death they didn't leave you in the woods as a six year old" she says then breaks down crying falling to the forest floor. I catch her holding her as she cries but I am stilled shocked that she knows what happen to me family._

_"Its ok just let it out" I tell her and she cries for about a hour before she lets up. When she is finishes I ask her "How did you know my family"_

_"I did research on you at school" she says then looks up at me "I also know that you are a werewolf" she says and mouth drops open_

_"How" I asks and she smiles sadly_

_"My best friend from when I was a child was a werewolf and she was killed by hunters" she says crying again and I hold her tightly I let her cry as I rock her. She eventually falls asleep and I pick her up carrying her to her house. I sniff out the room she sleeps in and lay her down on the bed pulling the covers over her then leave._

**Flashback ends**

"Well she has hunter in her blood that's for sure" Peter says as he stretches out his arms and legs while the paralytic toxins are wearing off. I wish they would have lasted longer

"That girl shot you with sharp sticks and came out the woods smirking. You didn't want to rip her throat out" Erica asks shocked

"Its something about her that took all things violent about me and pushed it to the back of my mind" I say

"Allison, Allison Argent" Issac says as if he knows something

"What about her" Peter asks as everyone looks at her weirdly

"She looks just like Allison and that is probably one of the reasons you haven't killed Allison" Isaac says and everyone nods in understanding

"That is also a reason why you wouldn't let me kill her when I killed Kate because it would have been like I killed your mate Ashley" Peter says smirking

"Mate? What's a mate" Isaac asks

"It's a werewolf thing and it's when a werewolf finds its soul mate. It's your other half, the one who completes you" I say smiling "the one that can calm you down and make you smile when you feel like killing Stiles in the worst way possible" I finish and everyone chuckles at that

"Well damn they're miracle workers too because I didn't think anything could stop that feeling" Isaac says and Erica and I laugh but Peter gives a weak chuckle

"What was her relationship to Laura" Peter asks he must have remember the fight Ashley planned for him when he heals completely

"Laura and her were like sisters and they did lots of stuff together. Laura and her trained together on multiple occasion, they also went shopping together and dragged me with them just so I could hold there bags" I say smiling as I remember they would go from store to store buying things then making me hold them. If I didn't have werewolf strength I probably wouldn't have been able to hold that. But you know with the werewolf strength I was still struggling

"Oh I see. Do you think she would believe I'm still weak until I die" Peter asks and Erica, Isaac, and I

"I don't think she would believe it" we say in unison

"Guys there is something I noticed about that girl" Peter says

"What" we ask

"Like do you sense her, I mean do you sense a wolf when she's around because all I can sense is human" Peter says and my eyes go wide in realization

"Wow you guys just realized that" a voice comes from the door and all four of us jump up claws extended


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Put those away you could hurt yourselves" Ashley says smirking walking farther into the room barefoot wearing boy shorts and a sports bra followed by Jackson. We put our claws away but don't sit down

"Why are you here" Peter asks

"Well I need you to do something" she says

"What happened to asking someone will you do something for me" Peter asks her

"Well I will ask you when I need you to do something but right now I'm talking to Derek" she says smirking at Peter and I can't help but smile

"What is it" I ask her getting serious hoping it's nothing bad

"Well with the Alpha pack lurking around. I need you to pretend Jackson is apart of your pack because they will go after Jackson if it seems he has no Alpha" she says looking me straight in the eyes

"Ok but can you answer some question we may have" I ask her and she nods

"Sure but can I workout while you ask them" she asks and I nod

"Why is it that we can't sense you" Peter asks her right away as she moves over to a pipe and starts doing pull ups (same pipe Cora did pull ups on)

"I have witch friends and they would do anything to keep me safe" she answers still doing pull up. I hate that she hates me I wonder what I can do to get on her good side besides the CD

"How do you seem to always know everything" I ask

"I have witch friends and they tell me things that may even be a little cryptic" She says " oh yeah Luna told me to tell you that they have another wolf locked up with Boyd that would make a few people happy" she continues

"Do you know who the other wolf is" Peter asks and she shakes her head in a negative motion

"Why are you barefoot and who is Luna" Isaac ask

"You get the advantage in a fight. If you kick a werewolf with your shoes on it doesn't do much damage but take your shoes off and kick them you swipe them with your claws" she says letting the claws grow out on her foot as she does pull up then swipe her foot at me and I lean back dodging. Something tells me that if she wanted to she could of kicked me "and Luna is one of my witch friends"

"What was that thing you did when you roared in Jackson's face and he started whimpering" I asks not caring about the swipe. I would let her beat me near death if that meant I could have her back

"I showed him my life and it affected him the true him, not the kanima him the first time" Ashley answers "the second time I showed him what he was doing and he gained a little control" she smiles while Jackson is laid back on the couch texting.

"How many supernatural people have you known or know" Erica asks

"Well let's see I have known 4 werewolves, 2 witches, 1 kanima, and 1 shape shifter" she says sadly "I know 5 werewolves, 4 witches, 1 shape shifter, and 1 demon" she says smiling and that is a smile I'm willing to keep an her face

"Demon, what's a demon" Isaac asks

"They are similar to a vampire they drink blood and have fangs but they have a extra power different with every demon some also have wings. They are pure evil and should all be dead by now thou" Peter says

"Well your half right they are all dead except 4. You have 2 right here in Beacon Hills they just haven't unlocked it. BTW Peter, Anthony is not pure evil just 40 or 50%" She says smirking at him

"How did you come across Anthony" I ask hoping he isn't a boyfriend"

"He found me after I killed the alpha controlling me and he took me to Destiny, another witch friend. Since that day we have been close friends." She says then lets go of the pipe walking to the window looking out.

"Who are the 5 werewolves you are friends with." Peter asks

"Jackson, Erica, Scott, Derek, and Hailey" she says and I want to do a happy dance right there because she considers me a friend "and Isaac I would for you to be a friend as well" she says to Isaac but doesn't look at Isaac

"Although Hailey isn't a werewolf she is going to be one in less than a hour" she says looking at her watch and in her reflection in the glass I see her smirking

"What do you mean in less than a hour" Peter asks

"I found a girl walking home one night and she started throwing up blood and her parents refuse to take her to the doctor. She has cancer and she is dying the smell of death was strong on her. I explain werewolves to her and she excepted so I gave her the bite" She says turning around

"Hailey Anderson, her parents are rich. Why didn't they take her to the doctor" Erica says shocked

"Not anymore they are going bankrupted because her father and mother blew the money. They are trying to salvage what little money they have left and they also sold two of the three cars" Jackson says for the first time since he has been here

"Well that's enough time for the day" she says looking at her watch "I have to go train a werewolf and go get Hailey and teach her the rule and train her" she says walking to the door with Jackson following behind her.

"Wait" Isaac says and Ashley stops turning to him

"Who are the 2 demons here in Beacon Hills" Isaac asks the question nobody thought to ask her

"That is something I can't tell you" she says then both her and Jackson walk out smirking. Minutes later I here two motorcycles rev there engines then take off. I step over to the window and see Ashley and Jackson speeding away on two black motorcycles

"I wonder if those 2 demons she mentioned could one of them be a girl with red hair" Peter asks and that could explain a lot of stuff going on about Lydia

"She could be one but how do you detect a demon" I asks and he says "I have no idea"


	8. Chapter 8

**The First Day of School**

**_(Past- Derek and Ashley got back together the last week of summer.)_**  
_**( Present- Jackson stayed in Beacon Hills and Hailey is Ashley's Second in command)**_  
_**(Future- The darach will not be in this story. Allison and her sister talk and are very close but for some reason they stopped talking when Ashley got back with Derek)**_

Hailey is 5'5, has light brown hair stop just below her shoulders, and a is a excellent fighter. She is also currently crushing on Stiles

Jackson got rid of his Porsche and brought 2 motorcycles both sleek black that match Ashley's. One for him and the other for Hailey because every pack has a signature and theirs is motorcycles and Derek's is leather jackets.

**First day in Ms. Blake class**

Everyone was seated and there phones all started to vibrate they all looked around confused as they got there phones out. As they were reading the text Ms. Blake walked in the room reading said text.

"This is the last paragraph to the first book we will read in this class. This is also the last text you will receive in this class phones off people" she says just as Ashley and Hailey walk in late.

Everyone turns and stares between Allison and Ashley shocked because they didn't know she had a twin. Lydia, Scott, Jackson, and Stiles don't care because they already spent the summer with her.

"I'll let you slide since it's the first day but don't make it a habit." Ms. Blake says and the girls nod

"I don't think I have a chair left for you ladies" she says looking around "oh yes there are two empty chairs in the back" she says pointing to said empty chairs

"I'm sorry but we don't like sitting in the very back" Ashley says flashing a smile. Ms. Blake goes to say something but Hailey starts talking

"Would any of you guys like to take those seats in the back so we don't have to sit in the back" Hailey asks flashing a smile and all the guys raise there hand

"Damn those two are popular already" Stiles says and Jackson smirks at them

"You and you" Ashley says pointing to the guys behind Lydia and Stiles. They get up and move to the back quickly smiling at the two girls.

"Thank you" Hailey says as they go sit down smirking

"You already have guys wanting to please you. NICE" Lydia says to the two girls smiling.

"Well now that that is sorted out. Let's.." Ms. Blake starts but the principle comes in and whispers something in her ear.

"Mr. McCall" Ms. Blake says and Scott looks up as she motions him to come here. She walks him out the classroom talking to him

"Hey Lydia what is that" Stiles asks pointing to Lydia's ankle "Is that from the accident" he continues as Ms. Blake walks back in

"No Prada bit me" Lydia answers causing Ashley and Hailey's ears to perk up at the information

"Your dog" Stiles asks a little shocked

"No my designer hand bag" Lydia retorts and Jackson stifles a laugh in front of Lydia. "Yes my dog" Lydia says slowly shaking her head

"Has it ever bitten you before" Stiles asks and Lydia looks up shaking her head saying "No"

"What if its like the same thing as the deer. You know like how animals start acting weird right before a earthquake or something" Stiles says. Ashley and Hailey share a look with each other then smirk

"Meaning what there's going to be and earthquake" Lydia asks getting a little annoyed

"Or something I don't know. Maybe it means something coming" Stiles pause before saying "Something bad"

"It was a deer and a dog" Lydia says not wanting to believe it

"What is that thing they say about threes" Lydia asks then a crow flies into the window killing itself causing everybody to look towards the window.

"That was a dumb ass bird" Jackson says and everyone chuckles quietly but stop when the see about a hundred crows flying there way. Hailey, Ashley, and Jackson share a look briefly before turning back to the window.

The crows start flying into the windows causing everyone to jump. Some let out a low scream when they start bursting through the window.

"Get down" Jennifer shouts causing Jackson and Stiles jump out there desk and cover Lydia. Hailey covers Allison because Hailey knows Ashley doesn't want her sister hurt even though they are mad at each other.

Instead of Ashley covering her face she watches Lydia and Stiles. They stop freeze up as the crows attack and kill themselves . Once the crows are all dead they stand up and look around

"What the hell" Jackson says when he takes his coat from over thim and Lydia. Lydia looks around emotionlessly. Stiles looks around the room and Allison for a moment thought they were black even the whites but when he blinked they were normal so she didn't think anything about it

"Thanks" Allison says to Hailey

"No problem" Hailey says before she walks back over to her alpha

"They are awakening we need to be around them at midnight when the transition sets in" Ashley says quietly so only Jackson and Hailey hear her and they nod.

They wait for the police to get there and for EMT's to check them over. Once they are all checked over Jackson leaves the school going to his house. Lydia was going home with Allison and then was going to stay the night at Jackson's tonight. Hailey and Ashley were following Stiles to Derek house

**Locker room where Deucalion killed the girl**

"Beautiful" Deucalion says " but defiant aren't you"

"Because I know something, I know you afraid of him" the girl says

"Of a teenage boy" Deucalion asks

"Of the man he'll become" she says

"I'm aware of a certain potential threat" Deucalion says "but then some one once taught me a very smart way to eliminate a threat"

"Get someone else to do it for them" he finishes and she looks around a minute before saying "Derek" causing Deucalion to smile raising his claws to kill her

"Before you kill me you should know the girl is coming and when she comes, she is coming after all of you" she says looking at each Alpha "starting with you" she finishes looking at Ennis

"When you see the broken heart your finished" she says then closes her eyes tight knowing she is about to die

"I'm not worried about some silly girl" Deucalion says then slashes her throat

**Derek's house**

"It still feels like an.." Scott says and Ashley walks in the room with Hailey unnoticed.

"like an open wound" Stiles finishes for Scott

"Yea" Scott says and Derek reaches back grabbing the torch

"Pains going to be worst than anything you've ever felt" Derek says straight to the point and nobody still has yet to notice Ashley and Hailey

"Oww so great" Stiles says so low to himself

"Do it" Scott says and Derek ignites the torch and they jump

"Ohh wow that's.. that's a lot for me so I'm going to take that as my cue. I'll meet you on the way outside" Stiles says then goes to walk outside

"No you're going to help hold him down" Derek says stopping him and pushes him back and Stiles goes behind Scott placing his hand on Scotts shoulder.

"OH MY GOD" Stiles says as Derek moves closer to Scotts arm and the two wolves take that as there cue to enter.

"Hey Der" the 2 females say then lean against the wall when Derek nods a hello to them

"AH AHHHHH" Scott screams and starts struggling Stiles tries to hold him down

"Hold him" Derek says almost calmly to Stiles and Scott's eyes start glowing as he struggles and grunts loudly in pain. He screams out in pain his canines extended.

"Could one of you please help" Stiles says urgently to the females and Ashley nods to Hailey and she walks over and helps Stiles hold him down. Scott eventually passes out from the pain and Derek finishes a minute later with the tattoo.

"Well I see women can take pain better than men" Ashley says smirking walking over to Derek

"You may can take pain but I don't think you can withstand your flesh burning and not make a sound" Stiles says not believing her. Ashley smirks then pulls her shirt off so she is only left in her bra. She turns around and revealing a triskelia tattoo on her back that matches Derek's perfectly.

"I had this done last night and didn't make a sound" she says smirking then turns back around putting her shirt back on and sees Derek looking at her with love in his eyes

"I do I know your not lying" Stiles asks

"You have 3 werewolves in this room 2 of which is conscious ask them if my heart skips a beat" She says to him and he turns to Derek

"Derek did her heart skip a beat" Stiles asks him

"No she is telling the truth" Derek says just as Scott wakes up


	9. Chapter 9

**Plan to raid the bank vault**

"Ok" Stiles says spreading out a layout of the bank

"You see this" Stiles says pointing to something on the layout "this is how they got in the rooftop air conditioner vent"

"It leads down inside into the wall of the vault. Which is here" Stiles says circling something on the paper

"One of the robbers where lowered into this shaft now. This space is so small it took them about 12 hrs to drill a hole in that wall which is stone by the way" Stiles says "and throughout the rest of the night they sync the cash up to the hole to the guys on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall" Stiles says

"Do we have enough room to fit in there" Scott asks \

"You can but very very barely and they also patched up the hole so we're going to need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit…" Stiles says but Derek and Ashley cut him off saying "Forget the drill"

"Sorry" Stiles asks turning to the two alphas

"If one of us goes in how much space do we have" Ashley and Derek ask at the same time causing Peter and Jackson to smirk

"What do you guys think you're gonna do. Punch threw the wall" Stiles asks unbelieving at them

"Yes" they says together again "Stiles I'm going to punch threw the wall" they both say smirking causing Hailey to stifle a giggle

"Ok both of you lets see your fist" Stiles taunts Erica sits up and watches the scene closely

"Make a fist lets see your big ol' fist. Come on big bad alpha wolf couple" Stiles says looking between the both of them. They look at each other then hold there fist up smirking. Peter and Hailey smirk when they don't deny that they're a couple when Stiles says it as he taunts them

"That exactly 3inches of space" Stiles says holding his hands over there fist "to gather enough force to punch through solid..." Stiles didn't get a chance to finish that sentence because they both punched his hand with the same time and the force is the same. Jackson, Erica, and Hailey starts laughing because Stiles didn't get a chance to make a sound because it was to much pain and Peter growled from his spot on the step quietly.

"They can do it" Stiles says from his place on the floor holding his hands and you can hear the pain in his voice.

"I'll get through the wall" Derek says and Stiles makes a weak ehh sound as he lays on the floor.

"Whose following me down" Derek asks when Ashley's phone rings and she walks out

"Don't look at me" Peter begins "I'm not up to fighting speed yet and honestly with Isaac out of commission you're not looking at a very good odds for yourself" Peter says

"So I'm suppose to let them die" Derek asks

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here" Peter asks as Stiles stands up and walks over to the table still massaging his sore hands " A pack of Alphas all of them killers and if that doesn't scare your testicles back up into your stomach. Let me remind you that two of them combine bodies to form one big alpha" Peter says

"I'm sure Boyd was a sweet kid and is going to be missed" Peter mutters looking outside

"Could someone please kill him again please" Stiles asks and Peter looks over at Stiles with hurt in his eyes but covers it quickly but Derek doesn't miss it

"I will gladly kill him Stiles" Ashley says from behind Peter causing him to jump off the steps quickly almost tripping.

"How the hell" Peter asks then walks quickly over to the couch and sits down watching Ashley closely

"Derek seriously not worth the risk" Peter says after he is over his shock

"Ashley are you going to come" Derek asks looking

"No I cant be revealed until the time is right" she says and he nods turning to scott

"What about you" Derek asks Scott but Stiles intervenes "Yeah if you want me to come.." Stiles begins

"Not you" Derek says cutting him off

"I don't know if its Boyd the one that's dead or if it's another wolf completely. But I think we should help whoever is in there" Scott says

"Take Jackson with you" Ashley says and Jackson goes to complain but Ashley shoots him a glare and he shuts up

"Let's go" Derek says and Scott and Jackson follows him out.

* * *

**1 hour later Derek's apartment**

"You know I cant take waiting around like this it's nerve racking. My nerves are racked they're severely racked " Stiles says looking out the window fidgeting

"I can beat you unconscious and wake you when its over" Ashley says smiling and Peter growls under his breathe

"Wow you fit with Derek perfectly" Stiles mumbles to himself before saying "You think Boyd's really dead" Stiles asks

"NO" Erica says at the same time Peter says "You think I really care"

"You know I just don't understand the bank though. I mean why would they just chain them up in a underground lair or something. There an alpha pack shouldn't they have a lair" Stiles says rambling on about a stupid lair

"They're werewolves not Bond villains" Peter says relaxing on the couch

"Wait a sec" Stiles says moving around " Maybe they're living there you know. Maybe the bank vault reminds them of there little wolf dens" the werewolves around the room look to Stiles like he's stupid

"Wolf dens" peter mutters

"Yea wolf dens" Stiles says like it makes sense

"where do you live" Stiles asks peter then turns to Ashley "and where did you live before Beacons Hills" Stiles asks her

"In abandon houses" Ashley answers at the same time Peter answers "in a underground network of caves deep in the woods" Peter answers and stiles looks shocked yet amazed

"No you idiot I live in a apartment downtown" Peter says

"Ok still that just prove there is something up with the bank" Stiles says

"Will you shut up already your giving me a headache" Hailey says rubbing her head

"why wait around for the full moon why not just kill them whenever they wanted" Stiles asks and Ashley stars to think that over for a minute

"May they think its poetic" Peter says still relaxed as he listens to Stiles ramble

"They have had three full moons to be poetic" Stiles retorts back at Peter

"And here you only had one full hour to be so annoyi…" Peter says but cuts himself off when something occurs to him

"Not bad finish what you were saying I'm annoying. What were you going to say there" Stiles asks not even realizing Peter is on to something

"What were the walls made of" Peter asks siting up on the couch then gets up walking over to the table as Stiles says "IDK like wood an.." the girls follow Peter over to the table curiously

"No the vault.. the vault what are the walls made out of" Peter asks Stiles and they stand by looking at Peter confused as he looks though all the layout plans

"Where would it say it the type of stone" Peter says looking up at Stiles

"What are you talking about Peter" Ashley asks because she doesn't like to be confused as Stiles digs through his bag and pulls out a stack of papers "It should be in here" Stiles says

"I think I know why they are holding them but I can't be sure unless I know what type of material the wall is made out of" Peter tells her as her divide the stack into 5 and hand each of them some papers

"Find what the walls are made of" He says then starts looking through his stack

"I found it" Erica says holding up a piece of paper "its made of Hecatolite" Erica says causing Peter and Ashley to look at each other horrified

"Is that awful that sounds awful. Judging by the looks on your face that's awful" Stiles says rambling on

"Get them on the phone call them" Peter says to him "NOW" Peter and Ashley shout together and Stiles hurries to get his phone out "Why" Stiles asks

"Because who ever is in that vault aren't going to kill each other" Peter begins

"They're going to kill Derek, Scott, and Jackson" Ashley finishes and Stiles is dialing Scott's number shaking a little causing him to press wrong numbers until he finally gets it. He puts it on speaker as it rings

"Stiles now is not the best time" Scott says in a whisper when he answers the phone

"Scott Scott no listen to me you got to get out of there. Look the walls of the vault is made of a mineral called Hecatolite it scatters the moon light" Stiles rushes out

"What does that mean" Scott asks

"Look it keeps the moonlight out they haven't felt the moonlight in months"

"Think of it like the gladiators in the Roman coliseum. They use to starve the lions for three days to make them more vicious more out of control." Peter explains

"Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons diminishing there tolerance for it." Ashley says cutting Peter off

"Scott they're going to be stronger" Stiles begins but get cut off by Peter

"more savage, more blood thirsty. Scott they're the lions.. They're the starved lions and you, Derek, and, Jackson just stepped in the coliseum." Peter says

"What the hell are you guys explaining for just tell them to get the hell out of there" Erica shouts

"Derek, Jackson we got a problem a really big problem" Scott says to Derek and Jackson while still on the phone

"What" Jackson asks at the same time Derek says "Cora" Ashley's hears both of them and her eyes go wide then she runs out of Derek's apartment and the males don't even notice. Erica and Hailey follow behind her as Peter and Stiles talk to Scott not noticing them either

"Scott are you hearing this" Stiles asks when all the growling starts

"Ashley you have to…" Peter says then looks around and realize him and Stiles are the only ones there

"When did they leave" Stiles asks Peter and he answers "I don't know"


End file.
